


A lesson to be learned

by Smutty_Bunny



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Human, Caring Sam Winchester, Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Gabriel Being Gabriel (Supernatural), Light Dom/sub, M/M, Punishment, Spanking, Swearing, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 07:22:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18773959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smutty_Bunny/pseuds/Smutty_Bunny
Summary: A request for jennifersmockingjayGabe has teased Sam all night at his work's dinner party. Sam decides to teach him a lesson since he never seems to learn.





	A lesson to be learned

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jennifersmockingjay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennifersmockingjay/gifts).



> sorry it took me a while, had to do some homework :)  
> also its almost 12am where i am so i apologize for strange english or grammar mistakes =v=

Sam had kept his cool. He’d been nice and composed all night at his work’s dinner party. Even when Gabe would grab his butt. It was a habit that Sam had gotten used to, but it wasn’t very.. Professional. So when his coworkers had noticed Gabe continuously grabbing Sam’s ass, it made them uncomfortable, to say the least. Sam was tempted to say something to him, but he just couldn’t. 

Above all, what really sent Sam over the limit for the night. His boss. Gabe smacked Sam’s ass, right in front of his boss. That’s when Sam had it. He gritted his teeth and watched his boss physically cringe at the couple’s affection. What made it worse was when Gabe kept his hand there and tucked it into Sam’s pocket. Of course, he couldn’t blow up on his boyfriend right then and there in front of his boss, but that didn’t stop him from wanting to. He couldn’t yell at Gabe. Not when he was mad, or when Gabe was teasing him. 

Or when Gabe groped him in the car. His thighs and waist, moving to the bulge in Sam’s pants. Sam wasn’t enjoying this. His body was, but he was fuming “Stop it” Sam finally told him through gritted teeth once they pulled into the apartment complex. Gabe paused and debated it before squeezing him, roughly. Sam jumped and grabbed Gabe’s wrist. He almost scared Gabe as he snapped “That’s it! Go to the bedroom” 

Gabe’s eyes lit up as he quickly unbuckled and went inside. Sam sighed as he followed, closing the door after them “Be naked and ready for me!” He yelled, letting out some anger. He could normally keep himself under control, but the punishment Gabe was going to get was enough to make his blood boil even more.

He sighed and made himself calm down. He got a drink of cold water and thought of the list of things Gabe had done tonight. After calming himself down to make sure he wasn’t furious instead of angry, he set the water down and went up the stairs. He loved Gabe, and he didn’t want to beat his boyfriend. Hurting him and punishing were far from the same.

Sam walked in and grinned at the sight of Gabe. Naked and sitting cross-legged on the bed. Waiting. Sam undid his dress shirt and set it on his desk before unbuttoning his dress shirt “You’ve been _horribly_ bad tonight, Gabe..” Sam frowned at him, dropping the shirt on the floor.

"Oh yeah?" Gabe smirked and uncrossed his legs to sit on them "Are you gonna punish me?" Gabe smirked widely. Sam nodded and moved to sit on the edge of the bed, gesturing for Gabe to come and sit in his lap. Gabe eagerly moved to straddle his hips, going to kiss Sam.

"No" Sam paused and put his finger to Gabe's lips "Lay in my lap" Sam frowned.

Gabe's eyes widened as he whined "No-"

"No?" Sam asked. Gabe immediately got up to lean over Sam's lap, already tearing up "Ah-ah, no crying yet. You haven't even _been_ punished yet" Sam frowned "I don't wanna see or hear it until I've started. Understood?"

Gabe nodded softly, balling his fists into Sam's pants leg. His cock had been hard, but after realizing he was getting a really bad punishment he'd lost the arousal. He yelped when Sam suddenly laid a fast and hard spack on his ass "One for whining before I've started" Sam frowned "Three for telling me no.." Sam sighed, smacking him again. Gabe bit his lip and took it. Another smack that shook his body. He whimpering, keeping quiet as much as it hurt. Sam listened and was pleased when he didn't hear too loud of whines. Another hard smack and Gabe was in tears. His ass was red and burning. Sam had just begun and Gabe could feel the pain waiting tomorrow when he goes to sit down.

"Do you know how many times you spanked me, tonight?" Sam asked, a little agitation in his voice.

"..No" Gabe breathed out, trying not to sob.

"Me either" Sam snapped, keeping his voice to a minimum though. He knew what scared Gabe. He didn't like to cross that line.

"I'm sorry-" Gabe was cut off by another smack. 

"Don't" Sam mumbled, gripping his hip tightly "I don't want to hear your apologies for what you've done wrong. I want you to know not to do something you know is wrong. Why do you think you're being punished?"

"Because I-I did something wrong.. that I shouldn't have done" Gabe pouted, letting himself relax just a little bit.

"And what was that?" Sam asked, coldly.

"I spanked you in public.. at your dinner party- and embarrassed you" Gabe mumbled.

"Uh-huh" Sam frowned, suddenly smacking his ass again. Gabe gasped, his cock now leaking precum with how much he just wanted some kind of friction "I don't know how many times you slapped my ass, but believe me, I won't be going gentle" Sam whispered, smacking him again "Count"

"To- to what?" Gabe asked softly.

"Until I feel you've learned your lesson" Sam mumbled, "Now _count"_ Sam ordered, smacking his ass as hard as he could again.

Gabe moaned out in pain as he began to cry again "One.." He mumbled out.

The second wasn't easier than the first. Or the third. Or fourth. Or twentieth. Sam smacked Gabe's ass raw and red, making sure he _couldn't_ sit tomorrow. Even if Gabe wanted to, Sam didn't think he could in his condition. Sam hummed and felt a small bit of mercy as he felt better. He carefully sat Gabe up in his lap, running a hand over his cheek "I didn't hurt you, did I?" He whispered into Gabe's hair.

Gabe sniffled but shook his head "No.." He mumbled "I'm sorry" He blurted again, squirming in Sam's lap to try and get comfortable.

"Sh, it's okay now" Sam smiled, trailing a hand down Gabe's body "It's okay. You just relax, and I'll make you feel so good" He grinned. Gabe hesitantly nodded as Sam wiped away his tears "I'm proud of you" Sam whispered and trailed his hand down to Gabe's cock, softly stroking it. Gabe gasped and whined at the feeling, arching his back for Sam. Sam smiled as he worked his thumb over Gabe's cock head, watching it leak precum "Come on, Gabe" He whispered, squeezes his dick extra roughly in the last few seconds as he pumped him quickly "Come for me"

Gabe screamed as he leaned back far to scream, gasping for breath as he finally calmed down. Sam continued milking him for a while before kissing his head "You've learned your lesson?" He asked.

Gabe nodded quickly "Yes, Sam. Dial down the public affection... At least at work"

"Perfect" Sam smiled, stroking his cheek "Let's say we shower and clean up" Sam mumbled as he helped lift Gabe to the bathroom. He imagined he'd be carrying him for a while after their punishment tonight.


End file.
